Even After All These Years
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson. I don't own the lyrics to the songs used at the beginning and end of each chapter.

**A/N: **The lyrics in this first chapter represent what times are like now Castiel has come home, but the story begins from when he turns up on Mia's doorstep. Reviews are appreciated welcomed and loved.

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter One **

"_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar,  
And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation  
Only doing things out of frustration.  
Trying to make it work but man, these times are hard._

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time.  
I've got a new job now in the unemployment line,  
And we don't know how, how we got into this mess it's a God's test  
Someone help us cause we're doing our best._

_Trying to make it work but man, these times are hard,  
But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Sit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah.  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years.  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time…" _

* * *

They'd been apart for three years now, since Castiel had to go to the Winchesters, but they'd been together for so much longer. He stood at her door waiting for her to answer, praying (yeah, praying to the bastards who kept his Grace from him) that he hadn't caught her at a time when she was out. The door opened and his brunette beauty stood before him, long, wavy hair hung over one shoulder in a ponytail as she used to wear it, big green eyes looking up into his with tears forming into them. She wore her favourite dark pink sweater and her black cotton sweatpants, her body as beautifully shaped as Castiel remembered it. Her mouth dropped open and she covered it with one small hand, gripping the door with the other.

"Cas?" She breathed when she got past the lump in her throat.

"Mia…" Castiel replied, tears in both their eyes as they looked at each other, "I'm home."

Mia sighed shakily and smiled at her lover, breaking into sobs and wrapping her arms around him, holding his trenchcoat clad body close to her and taking his hand.

"I'm so glad you're alright…" Mia cried, "I've been praying every day that you might come home…and now you're here…oh, Cas!"

They embraced again and shared their first kiss in three years, remembering exactly how the other person liked to be kissed. Breaking their kiss, Mia led the angel inside and closed the door.

"I take you and the Winchesters won…" Mia whispered as they headed into the living room where Mia had the fire on, Castiel nodding in response to her query.

"I'm…I…Gabriel brought me here…" Castiel said quietly, "I'm human…I lost my Grace in the war and it's lost forever…"

Mia sighed as they sat on the sofa and cupped Castiel's cheek.

"I'll take care of you." She said gently, "I swear."

Castiel looked into her eyes with his own, the tears escaping and falling down his cheeks. Mia pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and then one to his forehead, pulling him close and rocking him in her embrace.

* * *

That night, the couple lay in bed together for the first time in three years, Mia looked over at her angelic lover. Despite him losing his Grace, he would always be an angel to her. He still had tears in his eyes so she leaned over and brushed her tender fingers down his cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, "Because that can help sometimes…"

Castiel shook his head and turned onto his side, resting his head against Mia's chest before sighing shakily. Mia wound her arms around Castiel's body and sighed into his hair, running soothing fingers through it and kissing his head.

"I love you, Castiel." She whispered, "I'm here for you."

"Thank you," Castiel replied, "I love you too."

Mia stroked his cheek with gentle fingers and pressed a kiss to his head.

"Sleep now, Cas." She breathed, "Get some sleep."

As she felt her angel relax, Mia wondered what had happened in that war, what Castiel had seen and what he had done, what had happened with his brothers, the Winchesters…Lucifer even. She hoped that she could help him heal in time, but she would take each day as it came. She was now the one to guide him through human life and she would care for him and love him as long as she had life in her body. She drifted to sleep with her angel in her arms, ready to embrace the next day.

_"We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years.  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time…" _

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson. I don't own the lyrics to the songs used at the beginning and end of each chapter.

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Two **

_"__And through it all  
She offers me protection,  
A lotta love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong…" _

The early morning sun filtered through the curtains and Castiel awoke to find himself still in Mia's arms. Had she really held him all night? Did she love him that much that she'd lay there in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position and hold him that way? His thoughts were interrupted by Mia taking a sharp breath as she awoke, Castiel lifting himself from Mia's chest to check on her.

"Mia?" He asked, cupping her cheek gently and looking into her fearful eyes.

A small smile spread across her face when she saw Castiel and she relaxed.

"Morning, Castiel," She whispered, "Did you sleep well?"

Castiel smiled weakly and nodded in response, leaning forward and kissing Mia's lips sweetly.

"I did, thank you." He replied, "Your chest is most comfortable."

Mia let out a really girly giggle then and Castiel beamed at her.

"What?" He asked, Mia shaking her head and kissing his lips tenderly, sitting them up and lowering her pillows, laying back against them so she was flat on her back and pulling Castiel into a kiss.

The kiss deepened and Castiel cupped Mia's face tenderly, Mia's hands journeying down his bare upper half to rest on his hips, the right hand moving back up to hold the back of his head. Castiel leaned down and moved Mia's long hair to kiss her neck, Mia sighing in response.

"Baby, it's Monday…" she whispered, "I gotta go to work…"

Castiel sighed and pulled away.

"Oh…what do I do today?" Castiel asked, "I cannot…I…"

Then Mia realised that Castiel had no idea what to do in the human world, and God how ashamed he must've felt, going from someone as powerful as he was to being completely helpless.

"Cas…it's okay, I'll call in sick…" Mia replied, wincing at the tears in her angel's eyes, "It's alright."

She cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead, getting out of bed to call work.

When she returned to the bedroom, she heard sobs coming from inside and looked around the door to see Castiel laying face down with his head in the pillows, crying his eyes out. She didn't hesitate before moving to his side and rubbing his back soothingly, laying on her stomach and kissing his head, stroking his hair and whispering soft assurances into his ear. When his sobbing stopped he sniffled and turned his head, meeting Mia's green eyes with his own bloodshot, teary blue ones. He couldn't speak past the lump in his throat so he resorted to mouthing the words: 'I love you'.

"I love you too." Mia whispered, kissing Castiel's cheek and stroking it as she lay back down beside him, "I'm going to teach you how to do so many things, Cas. I promise I'll take care of you."

* * *

Mia headed out to the clothing stores that morning (being careful not to be seen by any work colleagues) after getting the sizes of Castiel's vessel's clothes and she bought him a decent wardrobe so he didn't have to wear that damn suit and trenchcoat all the time.

That afternoon, the couple sat on the couch, cuddled up together as they watched _P.S. I Love You_. This was a movie that Dean would've called "Chick-Flick" but Castiel didn't mind. The story was very moving and he felt Mia's body trembling next to him. He looked down to see tears in her eyes, some escaping them and falling down her cheeks.

"Mia?" He asked, "Mia, are you alright?"

Mia just turned her head and buried it in his shoulder, holding him tight and caressing his right cheek with her left hand, fingers stroking it gently.

"Don't ever leave me…" She whispered, "Not ever…"

Castiel held her close and kissed her temple, lifting up the remote and pausing the DVD. He did it right this time; that was an improvement.

"Mia, is this about your dream last night?" He asked, "I know it must've been bad because of the way you woke up…please tell me…"

Mia looked up into his eyes and he quoted something she'd said to him the night before.

"Do you want to talk about it, because that can help sometimes?" He asked, Mia smiling through her tears as she sighed against him.

"You were killed…" She whispered, the dream shocking him a little, "You were shot…and I had to cradle you as you died…"

Her fingers twisted in his light blue checkered shirt and she pressed closer to him.

"You won't leave me will you?" She asked, Castiel sighing and pressing a kiss to her forehead again.

"Never."

He'd been back for just over twenty-four hours and already he was causing Mia pain? This wasn't right, she shouldn't be hurting like this. He needed a drink…whiskey. That's what he needed. That was his favourite when he drank an entire liquor store and he'd had it a couple of times before, as well as beer. He was still getting used to strange feelings in his body, still getting used to holding a knife and fork properly as well as eating. This was so difficult, and he wondered why the angels kept his Grace when he worked so hard to protect Heaven and Earth from Hell's army. Humanity was miserable, he concluded, but his saving Grace and his light at the end of this damn horrible, dark tunnel was the woman in his arms, the girl who'd give up anything for anybody. She was gentle, honest, trustworthy, funny, sweet and loving, and anybody who knew her would tell you the same. As long as he had Mia, he'd be okay…right?

"_I'll stand by you…  
I'll stand by you,  
I won't let nobody hurt you…  
I'll stand by you…" _

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson. I don't own the lyrics to the songs used at the beginning and end of each chapter.

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Three **

"_And I would be the one to hold you down,  
Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away your tears.  
Just close your eyes…" _

Mia's lips met Castiel's in a gentle kiss as they entered the bedroom that night. This was a part of humanity Castiel could handle, making love with Mia. It wasn't the Dean Winchester kind of love-making (if Dean's way of it could be called that), it was genuine, solid, beautiful love-making. They had music, candles, soft light, just the two of them and no distractions. Mia always sat and put playlists together for them, choosing songs she thought both of them would like. The lyrics were a little slushy, but neither person minded. Castiel closed the bedroom door, returning to Mia's arms as they shared deep, loving kisses. He took a moment to take in the room. It was decorated with maybe twenty or so candles, the iPod dock playing, _For the First Time _by The Script, a band who Mia didn't really listen to, but the chorus fitted so well for the both of them. After three years of being apart, they were meeting again and this was their first time with somebody in all that time.

As they reached the bed, Mia unbuttoned Castiel's shirt, pushing it from his shoulders to reveal that torso that she'd missed so much. She kissed his lips again and kissed down his neck, feeling his fingers in her hair as she kissed across his shoulders and down his chest, she paid attention to his toned chest, kissing him right above his heart where he loved it the most. The former angel gripped Mia's hair before pulling her back for another kiss. His fingers moved down her body and he gripped the hem of her top, pulling it over her head to meet her lips in another kiss. He moved her hair to one side of her body, kissing her soft neck and down to her shoulder's, kissing to the centre of her chest, kissing up in a straight line before kissing her neck where her voice-box was, suckling lightly and kissing her chin, then her lips again.

Mia moaned her angel's name, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his lips. They broke their kiss as Castiel laid them on the bed, linking fingers with Mia and pinning her left hand above her head, kissing her lips tenderly, moving down her neck to her chest. He kissed both breasts before releasing her hand to move both arms behind her back, unhooking her bra and pulling it away. His lips met her chest again and he unfastened her jeans, pulling them down and kissing down her body. Castiel had always been a wonderful lover, and he sent feelings through Mia that she didn't even know she had.

After getting the jeans off, Castiel unfastened his own, kicking them off and laying back down on top of his practically naked partner, kissing her lips languidly and lovingly. Their hands caressed each other before pulling their underwear down and kissing again. Rolling on a condom, Castiel entered Mia, feeling her shiver in his arms. They took a moment to look into one another's eyes and share a tender kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mia."

With that, the ex-angel began to thrust, Mia gasping as he did. He was always a languid lover too, Mia noticed. Their love-making was slow, delicious and tender and within a half hour, the couple were sated, laying in each others arms as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mia had noticed that Castiel had been drinking. That on its own was strange, but he was drinking more beer and whiskey than anything else. With whiskey he was going through a bottle a week, and he was starting to worry Mia. But that wasn't the only thing on her mind right now. She sat tapping her feet on the bathroom floor, waiting for the time to come when she could check it. It sat there on the counter, menacing and frightening. When the time came, she stood slowly and picked it up.

Two lines.

"Cas…?" Mia called, the former angel heading upstairs to see his lover with a plastic stick in her hand.

"Mia?" He asked, moving towards her and taking her hand.

Mia led him into the bedroom and they sat on the bed, Mia keeping a hold of Castiel's hand.

"How many lines do you see?" She asked, Castiel looking and studying the stick for a moment.

"Two…why?" Castiel countered, "What is it?"

Mia put the stick in the trash can and looked at Castiel.

"I'm pregnant…"

Castiel just stared for a moment, Mia's eyes filling with tears as she searched Castiel's eyes for any reassurance.

"We're having a baby?" He asked, face stoic as Mia nodded in response.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked, taking in the look on his face.

Castiel got up and walked out of the room, Mia jumping up to go after him.

"Cas?"

Castiel ignored her and made his way down the stairs, grabbing his jacket and heading out of the house.

"CAS!"

Mia broke into sobs and moved back into the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed and crying heavily into the pillows. How was she going to get through if Castiel wasn't there to help her. If he left her when she was having this baby she'd die inside. She curled in on herself, whispering apologies to her baby that was nothing more than peanut-sized right now.

* * *

Castiel sat in tears on a park bench, unable to believe he and Mia were having a baby. He wasn't angry…he just didn't know how to handle the news. He knew as soon as he'd turned the corner towards the park that walking out was a bad idea.

"You idiot."

Castiel knew that voice all too well and he turned around.

"Not now, Gabriel."

"Why would you leave the mother of your unborn baby crying like that?" Gabriel asked, "Let me show you what you've done to her."

With that, Gabriel tapped Castiel's head and they were in Castiel and Mia's room, but neither of them could be seen. Castiel heard Mia sobbing and his heart broke.

"Please, Castiel…don't give up on me…" She cried, whispering her plea into the emptiness of the house as she rested a hand on her stomach, "Don't give up on _us_…we need you…"

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed. He felt so ashamed and so horrible for what he'd done.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, Mia unable to hear him.

"Please God, bring him back to me…I can't lose him again, please!"

Gabriel took Castiel outside and left him at the front door.

"Go and let that girl know that you love her and that baby."

With that, the Archangel left, Castiel sheepishly heading inside. As he closed the front door, he saw Mia emerge on the stairs and with tears in their eyes, they moved towards each other. Mia made her way down the stairs and Castiel took her in his arms, holding her close.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He whispered, "I'm not angry, Mia. Not in the slightest."

Mia felt happy that Castiel was pleased that they were having their baby…but despite that, he began to drink more and more every day.

"_Oh, these times are hard,  
Yeah, they're making us crazy,  
Don't give up on me baby…  
Oh, these times are hard,  
Yeah, they're making us crazy,  
Don't give up on me baby…" _

-TBC-

* * *

**Thanks for all alerts, reviews and favourites so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. xxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson. I don't own the lyrics to the songs used at the beginning and end of each chapter.

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Four**

"_I know how you feel inside,  
I-I've been there before.  
Something is changing inside you  
And don't you know?" _

Lying on her side in bed, Mia cried into her pillows as Castiel sat in the bar not too far away from their home. The former angel hadn't taken his cell phone with him tonight, leaving Mia alone to cry and worry which wasn't good for the baby. She was three months pregnant now, and she made the effort to take Castiel to every appointment and every scan to try and get him excited about having a baby, to get him away from the drink, but it just wasn't happening. She didn't know who to talk to, but she remembered Castiel's charges. Maybe they'd come and help her, since they could tell her what had happened to him over those three years. She reached over and found his cell phone, searching through the numbers of which there were few. She found his other charge, Dean's number. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the call button.

* * *

"So he's out drinking and leaving you at home to worry when you're pregnant?" Dean asked in complete disbelief as he and Sam sat in their motel room.

"_Dean…I think he'd only listen to you, but I'm worrying constantly about him and it's not good for me or the baby, his drinking isn't good for _anyone _and I'm spending each night trying to calm him when he comes home drunk." _Mia sobbed, _"He's not violent but he's scary when he's drunk." _

"Right, don't worry, Mia." Dean said, writing the address down on a post-it note on his nightstand, "We're on our way, Sweetheart. Just sit tight."

With that he hung up and looked at Sam with shock plastered all over his face.

"That was Cas' girl, Mia." He told them, "Castiel has gotten her pregnant, and then he's spending _her_ wages going to a bar, getting drunk, coming home and leaving her to worry and deal with the mess after."

"Sorry…Cas?" Sam asked, "Castiel…? Our nerd-angel friend Castiel?"

Dean nodded and Sam gasped, unable to believe that Castiel would treat someone that way.

"Is she scared of him?" Sam asked, Dean nodding in response.

"We'd better go and deal with it. She thinks we're the only people who can help him." Dean said, both of them beginning to pack their things and go to Mia.

* * *

Castiel sat nursing a glass of whiskey in his hand, drinking it all down in one before turning to the girl by his side.

"You looking for a good time, Honey?" She asked, Castiel shaking his head.

"I'm going home."

With that, he got off of the bar stool and headed back towards his house. When he got through the door, he heard Mia's sobs upstairs and slammed the door shut.

"Stop crying, Mia!" He yelled, "It doesn't solve anything!"

Mia cried harder and prayed that Dean and Sam would arrive soon. She heard her lover slamming around downstairs and she got up, locking the bedroom door just in case.

"Please, God…" She whispered, "Let them get here soon…"

That's when the sound of an engine rumbled outside and Mia ran to the window, seeing two men climb out and make their way to the front door.

"Oh thank you, Lord!" She breathed, unlocking the door and cautiously making her way downstairs.

"Mia!" Castiel yelled, slamming another bottle about.

Mia unlocked the door and opened it to see the men approaching.

"Mia?" The shorter one asked, "I'm Dean, this is Sam."

Sam waved and Mia began to cry again and she ran into Dean's arms, Dean holding her close before moving her behind him and keeping a hold of her.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, "Get. Your. Ass. Here. Now!"

Dean saw the former angel look from the kitchen. It was currently eleven-twenty at night and Castiel wondered what in the name of his Father Dean and Sam were doing here. Then Dean stepped aside to reveal Mia who was stood close to him, tears pouring down her face.

"You wanna explain what the fuck is going on?" Dean asked the former angel, "What the fuck has happened to you, Cas?"

Castiel just stared at Dean and dropped the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, collapsing to his knees and breaking into tears.

"Oh, Cas!" Mia cried, moving towards her lover and taking him in her arms, holding him close and rocking him, "Shhh…"

Dean and Sam sighed, Sam closing the door before they moved towards the ex-angel and pulled him to his feet, Dean walking him into the living room while Sam spoke to Mia.

"Please tell me he hasn't hit you." Sam breathed, Mia gasping and covering her mouth.

"NO! No, he hasn't hit me at all!" She cried, "He's just…he's so depressed…and I can't help him…"

Mia sat on the stairs and broke into tears again, putting her head in her hands.

"He's not even excited about this baby…"

Sam sat by her and rubbed her back reassuringly, not surprised when she wrapped her arms around him.

"He hasn't held me for two weeks." Mia sobbed, "Not properly or willingly."

"Not a single hug?" Sam asked, Mia shaking her head.

"He's just hit rock bottom…and I don't know what to do!"

* * *

"Cas, I get that being human is difficult, okay?" Dean began, looking into the ex-angel's eyes as they sat on the sofa, "But Mia's taken you in and she's taken care of you…and now she's carrying your baby, but you're treating her so bad, Cas. You're doing damage to yourself by drinking this much…"

"You can't talk, Dean."

"I know…about the alcohol, but I'd never hurt the woman I love this way."

The living room door opened and Mia stepped inside, followed by Sam. Castiel looked up at the love of his life, the mother of his child and his heart broke.

"Mia…" He whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

Mia nodded and moved closer to Castiel who held out his hand.

"I should be more excited about our baby…I shouldn't be out drinking myself to death and causing you so much pain…I'm so sorry…" He breathed as Mia sat on the sofa, "Do you still love me?"

Tears pooled in Mia's eyes again and she tenderly stroked Castiel's cheek.

"Castiel…I'll always love you." She told him, "Our baby will too."

Mia then took the former angel's hand and lifted her top slightly.

"We've not been in the same bed for a while…and we haven't embraced in a while, so you won't have felt this yet…" Mia whispered, laying her lover's hand flush on her stomach, Castiel gasping at what he felt, "But this is where our baby's growing…"

Castiel could feel the beginnings of a bump and tears filled his eyes.

"Dean, could you pass me that white photo album please?" Mia asked, Dean grabbing the album from the coffee table and passing it to her.

The young woman opened the album to the twelve week scan picture and showed Castiel.

"This baby," She began, "Our baby is growing in here."

Castiel looked at the photo and then at Mia's stomach, leaning down and pressing a kiss to it.

"Hello, little one," He whispered, "I'm your daddy…"

Dean and Sam grinned at each other and Castiel pulled Mia into his arms, holding her close and kissing her lips tenderly.

"I love you both." He whispered.

"We love you too." Mia replied, savouring the moment as she and Castiel held each other.

She turned to the Winchesters and smiled gently at them, passing them the album. They smiled as they looked through the photos of Mia's scans.

"Congratulations, guys." Sam said softly, "This baby's gonna be beautiful."

The couple smiled in thanks, and Castiel turned to Mia with tears in his eyes.

"I've been an awful partner, Mia…" He whispered, "I'm going to make it right though, I promise…"

"I know you are." Mia said sweetly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore…  
Believe it,  
Hold on to me and never let me go." _

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson. I don't own the lyrics to the songs used at the beginning and end of each chapter.

**A/N: **Sorry, no lyrics on this one 'cause none seemed to fit. ENJOY! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Five**

"What happened to him in that war, Dean?" Mia asked as Sam and Castiel were out for baby books.

Dean sighed and sat next to Mia on the sofa, taking her hand in his own.

"Castiel sacrificed a lot for us." He replied, "He was banished from Heaven and hunted by his brothers…I took him to a brothel and he managed to screw that up."

Mia chuckled.

"Did he say he was a virgin?"

Dean nodded and Mia burst into laughter.

"Bless him. He's always been faithful." She said sweetly, "What else…?"

"He ended up killing some of his brothers," Dean revealed, "He tried damn hard to help us and a lot of the time we took him for granted."

Mia listened as Dean told her about Castiel's self sacrifice and everything he did for them and she found herself in tears, quickly wiping them away as Castiel walked through the door.

"Hey, honey." She said, standing and taking a drink of water to get rid of the lump in her throat, "Did you find anything?"

"Baby name books, books about caring for the baby and other things." Castiel replied, still looking as tired as he did the night before.

"Cas, did you not sleep last night?" She asked, the former angel shaking his head before heading into the living room, obviously upset.

Mia bit her lip and headed into the room after him, Dean and Sam sharing looks before beginning to read those books.

"Cas…? I'm sorry…" Mia began, terrified that she'd upset him, "Did I…what did I do?"

Castiel looked up at her and saw the worried look on her face and he took her hand.

"Nothing, sweetheart. You haven't done anything, it's alright." Castiel promised, "Don't worry yourself, it isn't good for our baby."

Mia blinked in shock and stared at Castiel for a second. He'd just called the child inside her 'Our baby'. He normally referred to their child as 'It' or 'the baby', even once, 'this child of ours'…but now…_our baby_. That was a sign that Castiel was growing happier about the pregnancy and Mia was so grateful.

"I do love you both." Castiel whispered, "I know I've not shown it recently, but I do."

Mia nodded and kissed Castiel's lips, stroking his cheek tenderly before a gentle smile graced her face.

"Have you thought of any names?" She asked, Castiel biting his lip and nodding.

"Harvey for a boy." He said, "I always liked Harvey."

"Really?" Mia asked, "I love the name Harvey."

"And Jessie for a girl." Castiel added, actually smiling about it.

"Those names are beautiful." Mia whispered, "Really beautiful."

"So that's it then? Those are the names?" Castiel asked Maria nodding in response, snuggling up to him, the former angel's hand moving protectively to the bump.

He rubbed it gently and sighed.

"I'm going to be a father…" He whispered, Mia chuckling softly and kissing his lips.

"Yes, you are." Mia replied, speaking to their baby next, "Yes, you've got a mommy and a daddy who love you so much. You have, my little angel."

Castiel kissed the bump and rested his head against it. Mia sighed and stroked her fingers through his hair, hearing Castiel sigh too.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mia."

* * *

Mia headed into work, well covered to hide the bump. No-one knew she was pregnant yet and she hadn't told anyone just in case anything happened to the baby. The problem was that the office was so hot she wanted to just die, so she took her coat off and her jacket, leaving her in her sweater and black pants. The bump was visible through the material but she saw her desk and thought that if she got there quick enough that no-one would notice. Too late for that though.

"Mia? Is that baby bump I can see?" Her friend Jasmine called from the other side of the office.

_Oh no…people know now… _

"Yes, it's a baby bump." Mia sighed, turning to find Jasmine's hands on it.

She slapped the hands away and stood glaring at her friend.

"Could you not start fondling the baby please?" She asked, "Just give me room to breath, Jasmine."

"Sorry," Jasmine breathed, "So…whose is it?"

"What?"

"What about that partner you had three years ago…what was his name…?" Jasmine asked, thinking for a moment, "Cas…was it?"

"Yes, it's Cas' baby, now leave me alone, Jasmine. I don't want crowding."

That's when gossip started to fly around the office. Mia's boss, Laura came out and frightened everyone, including Mia.

"HEY!" She yelled, everyone jumping at the shout, "Sorry, Mia."

Mia smiled gratefully and put a hand on her bump, trying to calm from the shock of that yell.

"Now, I'm sick of you guys all gossiping about other people!" Laura began, "So what if Mia's pregnant? Not that it isn't wonderful news, honey. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Mia replied, stroking the small bump tenderly.

Laura took Mia's hand and stood her up, the entire office with their eyes on her. She was so embarrassed.

"Look, there's a baby growing in here." Laura said, indicating the bump, "That's perfectly normal. Deal with it and move the hell on."

Everyone just gaped at their boss and Mia was allowed to sit down again.

"Back to work."

Laura made her way back to her office and everyone just got on with it, which Mia was grateful for.

* * *

"Castiel?" Mia asked as she entered her home, "Dean? Sam?"

Sam came out of the kitchen with a book in his hand, Castiel following whilst drinking a cup of coffee, looking so much better than the week before.

"Hey, sweetheart." Castiel said softly, moving forward and hugging Mia gently, kissing her cheek and then rubbing the baby bump affectionately, "Hello, little one."

As Mia hung up her coat and bag, she headed into the living room and sat on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"Mia…?" Castiel asked, "What's wrong…? Bad day?"

"_Everyone _found out about the baby…and that it's yours." Mia whispered, "My best friend just spread it around like it was nothing."

Castiel wrapped his arm around her and held her close, his other hand moving on impulse to the bump. Poor Mia. He hated to see her feeling so down, so he just held her until that smile came back on her face.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson. I don't own the lyrics to the songs used at the beginning and end of each chapter.

**A/N: **Yeah! Lyrics for this one _and _we're getting closer to baby time! Hope you enjoy and you like the gender choice and name for the baby!

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Six**

"_Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes.  
My body aches to breathe your breath,  
You words keep me alive." _

The time passed by and Castiel grew more and more enthusiastic. The six month scan was coming up and Mia decided to call their doctor. She explained that Castiel's drinking had stopped and that he was so much more willing and excited about the baby. At the scan itself, Castiel held Mia's hand in his own, looking at the screen as their well developed baby lay in Mia's womb.

"Okay," The doctor breathed, "You wanna know what you're having?"

Castiel and Mia shared a look before nodding. The doctor smiled and she moved closer to the screen.

"This, guys…this is your little boy."

Mia and Castiel gasped, a tear escaping Castiel's eyes.

"We're having a boy?"

The doctor nodded and Mia leaned up, kissing Castiel's lips tenderly.

* * *

"This is Harvey." Castiel said proudly, "This is our baby boy."

Dean and Sam grinned as they saw the scan photo, Mia gasping and putting a hand to the bump.

"He's kicking!" She cried, "Oh God…hey, Harvey! Momma's here!"

Castiel put his hand on the bump, feeling his son kick. He smiled and kissed the bump.

"Hello, Harvey, I'm your daddy!" Castiel whispered, Dean and Sam putting a hand on the bump and chuckling as the baby still kicked.

"Wait until this one's born." Dean laughed, "He could be a soccer player with that kick."

Mia smiled, gasping as Harvey kicked again and rubbing her belly.

"Wow! It's good to know you're moving, little man!" She laughed, sighing as Castiel pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Dean and Sam hugged Castiel and Mia.

"Call us when he's born, okay?" Dean began, "We'll come down and see him with Bobby."

Castiel nodded and hugged Dean.

"Thanks so much, Dean." He whispered, "If it weren't for you…I'd have just drunk so much I'd be useless to her."

"No…Mia's the one to thank for that." Dean replied, "She called us."

Castiel turned and embraced his lover again, holding her close and kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Mia."

"Oh, I love you too." Mia replied, "And I love you, Harvey."

"So do I." Castiel added, stroking the bump and kissing Mia's lips.

* * *

Mia moved slowly across the living room, picking up one of the baby books and sitting on the couch with it. Harvey was kicking again and she smiled, looking down at her seven-month bump.

"I know…" She whispered, "It's a good choice of book, huh?"

She giggled and rubbed the bump feeling another kick.

"Okay, honey. I'm rubbing the bump, I'm rubbing the bump!" She laughed, Castiel entering the living room with a cup of coffee and a glass of water for Mia.

"Is he kicking again?" Castiel asked, Mia grinning in response.

"I'm trying to calm him down, he's really going for it tonight…I feel a little sick…"

"Is he kicking that hard?" Castiel asked again, Mia nodding in response.

"Oh…I really feel sick…" She breathed, Castiel going to get a bucket from the kitchen just in case, "Please calm down, Harvey…"

Castiel returned and took Mia's hand, leading her upstairs.

"I'll just lock up," he said softly as Mia brushed her teeth, "Get yourself into bed, Mia."

Mia smiled sweetly and began her bedtime routine as Castiel headed downstairs. When he returned, he found Mia on her side, tears streaming down her face.

"Mia?"

"I feel so sick…" She whispered, gasping as another kick came, "Please, Harvey…_please_ calm down!"

"It's alright," Castiel assured her, climbing into bed beside her and taking her into his arms, "He's just excited to see his mother that's all."

With that the former angel kissed her lips and Mia smiled through her tears, Harvey finally settling down before they fell asleep.

* * *

Castiel smiled as his seven-and-a-half-month pregnant lover, sitting beside her and kissing her tenderly. She smiled stunningly at him, the ex-angel just taking in the utter beauty of this girl before him.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her lips.

"I love you too." She replied, "And nothing is ever gonna change that."

"_Yeah, she's beyond beautiful!  
Yeah, she'll never be nobody's fool that you get stuck with.  
Yeah, it's all about me and you.  
Believe or not, this love that we've got  
Is beyond beautiful!" _

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson. I don't own the lyrics to the songs used at the beginning and end of each chapter.

**A/N: **Family times in this chapter! ENJOY! xxxxx

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Seven**

"_My child arrived just the other day,  
He came to the world in the usual way…" _

Mia had been feeling the pains for about twenty minutes, each one coming every five minutes. She was surprisingly calm and she looked across at Castiel who sat reading a book.

"Okay, honey." She said softly, "Let's go."

"Where?" Castiel asked, Mia standing with a bit of difficulty and taking his hand.

"The hospital, sweetheart." Mia replied, "Get my bag, Harvey's coming."

Castiel panicked and went wide-eyed, Mia cupping his cheek and smiling.

"Honey, the baby's coming, now isn't the time to panic, okay? Just go and…oh…"

A contraction hit and she squeezed Castiel's hand, breathing deeply and barely making a sound as she did.

"Wow…that was a big one…"

Castiel looked shocked. Usually, women were screaming in pain at contractions but Mia had barely made a sound.

"You need to get my bag, babe." She said softly, picking up the phone, "Go on, I'll let them know I'm coming in so they can send an ambulance, alright?"

A very pale Castiel nodded and went upstairs to get Mia's things, trying to get a grip as he remembered that Mia was probably more afraid than he was, despite her not showing it, and also that his child was on the way.

* * *

Dean poked his head around the door of Mia's room and smiled, seeing Castiel looking happy which was a good sign.

"Hey, Dean!" Mia said with a smile, opening her arms to the older Winchester as he hugged her gently, Sam entering the room too, "Hey, Sam!"

"How are you, Mia?" Dean asked as Sam hugged the mother-to-be.

"I'm okay thanks." Mia replied, "It hurts, but I'm getting by."

"You can barely tell it hurts her," Castiel said softly, "She barely makes a sound."

"That's 'cause I'm made of steel, Cas." Mia laughed, "No…it hurts but I don't see the point in screaming about it."

She put a hand on her bump and reached out for Castiel, the ex-angel taking her hand and holding it tight. Dean and Sam watched in amazement as Mia just breathed deeply, letting out a whimper as the contraction passed. She relaxed and fell back against the pillows, opening her eyes and smiling.

"Oh wow…these are getting tougher…" She breathed, spotting the strange looks on Dean and Sam's faces, "What?"

"How are you doing this?" Sam asked, "Most women are near to tears by now!"

"I don't know…I guess I must have a good pain threshold, huh?" Mia chuckled, Castiel kissing her temple, "Hey, you guys won't go home yet will you?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We'll stay, don't worry." Dean promised, Mia nodding in thanks.

She turned her head as her midwife entered, smiling at the woman who'd be delivering her baby.

"Hi, Helena," Mia said softly, Helena smiling in response before turning to look at the Winchesters, "Oh, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They're friends of mine."

Helena smiled at the brothers and then turned to Mia.

"How are you feeling, Mia?" She asked, "Are you in pain?"

"A little." Mia replied, "I'm feeling good, thanks."

"Let's check how far along you are, honey." Helena said, Dean and Sam looking away as Castiel did, "Oh, you're nine centimetres."

"Really?" Mia asked, "Good God…"

"Closer to ten." Helena replied, "We'd better get you to delivery."

Dean and Sam stood up and moved over to Mia, kissing her cheek and her hand, wishing her luck before hugging Castiel and wishing him luck.

* * *

Castiel sat by Mia's side, holding her close as her body began to sweat, the young woman breathing through her contractions as Helena and her team prepared her for the birth.

"Okay, Harvey's ready to come out now," She said softly, Mia breathing as much as possible to save her energy, "On the next contraction you need to push as soon as you feel it, alright?"

Mia nodded and Helena looked to Castiel, moving forward before whispering in his ear.

"Encourage her, keep holding her because she seems comforted by that and let her know you're proud of her."

Castiel nodded and kissed Mia's temple, feeling her tense. A soft whimper escaped Mia's lips as she pushed, Helena encouraging her as she did.

"Good girl!" She said with a smile, "Good girl, Mia! Push again for me."

Mia did as she was asked without question and made little noise as she did.

"The head's crowning," Helena told her team, "Well done, Mia!"

"I'm so proud of you." Castiel whispered, "You're doing great, Mia."

He kissed her cheek and dabbed her forehead, Mia biting her lip and looking to Helena for her next instruction.

"Okay, push on the next contraction."

As Helena was telling her, another contraction hit Mia like a brick wall but she pushed, trying not to cry out in pain as she did.

"Great job, Mia!" Helena encouraged, "Keep going! Keep going!"

Mia did and finally a cry of pain broke through, Castiel wincing at the sound.

"How much longer?" She panted, Helena smiling at her.

"One more push, okay?"

Mia nodded without a fuss and took a deep breath, holding Castiel's hand tightly as she pushed. That's when the crying filled the air and the pain left Mia immediately.

She smiled and cried happily, a tear escaping Castiel's eyes as the umbilical cord was cut and Harvey was shown to his parents, being taken away to get cleaned up before being passed carefully to Mia.

"Congratulations." Helena said softly, "Well done, Mia."

Mia grinned and looked down at her baby boy, smiling tearfully as he opened his eyes.

"Mia, he's got your eyes…" Castiel whispered.

"And your hair." Mia replied, seeing her baby lock eyes with her, "Hey, Harvey…I'm your Momma…"

"And I'm your Daddy…" Castiel added, stroking Harvey's hand as he continued to cry.

"Shhh," Mia whispered, "Hush, my gorgeous little man, it's okay."

Harvey's crying stopped eventually and he settled against his mother.

"You did it, Mia…" Castiel whispered, "You got him into the world, sweetheart."

"_We _did it, Cas." Mia replied, the pair of them sharing a tender kiss and returning to look at their beautiful baby boy who lay in Mia's arms.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! More family sweetness coming up in the next chapters as Harvey grows up! xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson. I don't own the lyrics to the songs used at the beginning and end of each chapter.

**A/N: **Again, no lyrics to fit this chapter, but plenty of cuteness with precious little Harvey! Enjoy! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Eight**

Dean and Sam entered the hospital room, smiling to see a recovered Mia cradling a tiny bundle in her arms, Castiel by her side and smiling down tenderly at the little person in her embrace.

"Hey…" Sam whispered, Mia looking up and beaming at the brothers.

"Hey," She replied, "You wanna come and say hello?"

Both brothers nodded and then a third person entered the room.

"Bobby!" Mia breathed, knowing exactly who the third man was as he closed the door.

"Hi, Mia." Bobby replied as he moved towards the bed, "Congratulations both of you."

The former angel and Mia smiled at the older man, Mia looking back to her baby. A flutter of wings sounded and Mia beamed at the fourth man in the room. "

"Gabriel!"

"Hey, Mia." Gabriel whispered, moving towards Castiel and patting his back, "Damnit, Cas, you're a daddy."

"I know." Castiel replied, stroking his child's head softly, "This is Harvey."

Gabriel beamed at the baby and ran a gentle finger over his cheek.

"He's stunning."

"You wanna hold your nephew?" Mia asked, Gabriel biting his lip and nodding.

She showed him how to hold the child and Gabriel cradled him close, smiling down at the baby who was gently flexing his fingers.

"Hey, Harvey…" He whispered, "I'm your Uncle Gabriel…God, you're a handsome little man, huh?"

The baby made a gentle noise and everyone smiled, Gabriel passing Harvey to Dean who chuckled as he was met with a soft humming from the newborn.

"Wow, Cas…" He breathed, "He has _so _got your hair."

Castiel chuckled and nodded.

"Wait until he opens his eyes."

Just at that moment, Harvey opened those big green eyes and Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Bobby all gasped.

"Oh my God…" Sam breathed, "He's got your eyes, Mia…"

"Who do you think he looks most like?" Dean asked, Bobby looking at the couple and huffing out a soft laugh.

"Cas." He said, "Definitely Cas."

Castiel smiled and kissed Mia's temple, taking his son back in his arms and cradling him close.

"Hello, my little boy…" He whispered, smiling as the baby looked up at him adoringly, "Hey, Harvey."

The hunters and the Archangel grinned at the couple as they smiled sweetly at their baby.

"Do you want to hold your nephew, Sam?" Mia asked.

Sam looked at Mia with confusion.

"Come on." She said softly, "Come and hold him."

Sam moved to the bed and sat by Mia, Castiel passing Sam the baby and watching as the younger Winchester smiled at the tiny boy who stared up at him with those eyes.

"Hi, Harvey."

Harvey gurgled and wriggled a little, just looking at his Uncle Sam.

"God, he's gorgeous…"

Mia smiled and Sam passed Harvey to Bobby who chuckled, tickling the little tyke under his chin.

A couple of minutes later, the tiny boy broke into sobs and Bobby passed him back to Mia who cleared her throat.

"I…I'm just gonna…um…"

The men understood and turned away, Mia bringing Harvey closer to feed him. He began to feed and Mia gasped, Castiel kissing her temple as she giggled.

"It feels weird." She chuckled, "Weird but wonderful."

Helena entered the room to check on mother and child, finding an unusual amount of men in the room. She smiled regardless and moved over to the parents, grinning as Harvey was feeding.

"Ah, he's feeding." She said softly, "How does it feel, Mia?"

"Amazing…" Mia replied, "Strange too, but…"

"I know," Helena said softly, "You'll get used to it, don't worry."

Mia nodded and smiled as Harvey stopped feeding, covering herself up and getting him ready to burp him. Helena passed her a towel just in case Harvey spat up and Mia rested him against her, his chin on her shoulder as she gently patted and rubbed his back. Soon a little burp emerged and Harvey gurgled, Mia holding him there for a little while longer.

"He's cute, huh?" Helena chuckled, "Have the guys all had a hold of him?"

Mia nodded and kissed Harvey's head.

"He's a beautiful little man, isn't he?" She said softly, Helena nodding in response.

"I'll be back in an hour or so." She said with a smile, rubbing Harvey's back, "Bye, Harvey."

The baby hummed and everyone laughed, Helena leaving the room to go and check on another patient.

"Yeah, we'd better get going." Dean said with a sigh, "We got a hunt to take care of in Nebraska."

"You need any help?" Gabriel asked, Dean thinking and sighing.

"It'd be appreciated."

Gabriel nodded and kissed Mia's head, hugging Castiel and patting Harvey's back.

"See you later, champ."

The baby gurgled again and everyone chuckled, Sam, Dean and Bobby saying their goodbyes before leaving the couple alone. Mia lowered Harvey from her shoulder and lay him in her arms, smiling sweetly as he flexed his fingers, yawning and revealing all his toothless glory as he did.

"Awww!" Mia breathed, "You're so beautiful, yes you are!"

"Like his Momma." Castiel said, kissing Mia's lips passionately.

Harvey made a tiny sound of disgust and the parents laughed softly, Castiel stroking a hand through Harvey's hair.

"Okay, we'll stop." He chuckled, "We love you, Harvey."

"Forever and always."

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson.

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Nine**

Mia smiled as she entered the house, Castiel carrying her bags and locking the door. She carried baby Harvey in a carrycot, his blue baby grow making him look so damn cute. He looked around his new home and made a small noise, Mia entering the living room and placing the carrycot on the coffee table, unbuckling him and lifting him out for a cuddle.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." She said softly, "Oh, I love you, Harvey Johnson."

Harvey gurgled and snuggled against his mother, Mia sighing dreamily as he did. Castiel entered the living room and smiled, pulling Mia close and kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Mia."

"I love you, Castiel."

The former angel took their son and held him close, kissing his head tenderly.

"Love you, Harvey."

Harvey made a soft sound and Castiel smiled, sitting on the sofa with their son and holding him close. The knock at the door surprised Mia a little and she headed to it, opening it to find her boss standing on the other side.

"Laura?"

"Congratulations, Mia!" Laura cried excitedly, "I know you've only just got back but can I see him?"

Mia couldn't deny her boss's puppy eyes and she led her inside, entering the living room to find Castiel, rocking Harvey gently.

"Cas, this is my boss, Laura." Mia said softly, "Laura, this is my partner…this is Cas."

Laura smiled at Castiel and stood looking a little nervous.

"Take a seat, Laura." Mia said quietly, taking her son into her arms.

Castiel got up to make some coffee and Mia moved over to Laura as she sat down, Laura gasping as she looked down at the little bundle of joy who was falling asleep in his mother's arms.

"This is Harvey," Mia began, "He was eight pounds when he was born and so, so, beautiful."

"God, he's like his dad…" Laura chuckled, "He's beautiful, Mia. I'm so happy for you!"

Mia smiled and her boss kissed her cheek.

"Send us some photos to work; we're all dying to see him." Laura said happily, "Can I take one now for when I head back?"

Mia nodded and Laura took the photo of Harvey almost asleep, both women sighing at the result. The little baby murmured in his sleep and was content to lay in his mother's arms, head rested on her chest as her heartbeat lulled him further into sleep.

* * *

Harvey's tiny face screwed up as he started to cry, Castiel soothing him the best he could.

"Oh, what's that noise for, Harvey?" He asked, "Hey, hush now, it's alright…Daddy's got you."

He lifted the baby into his arms and patted his back soothingly, rubbing it as he bounced him gently to calm him. Mia smiled from the doorway as she watched the love of her life and their baby, feeling the love radiating between them.

"I bet you're tired," Castiel said softly, hearing his little boy cry louder, "Okay, okay, it's alright, Harvey."

The former angel sat on the sofa, laying down on his back and keeping Harvey against his chest, rubbing his back and patting it to try and help him sleep. The baby dropped off and Castiel did soon after, so Mia took the opportunity and got a photo on her phone, sending it to Dean and Laura.

When Dean got the message he laughed and showed Sam and Bobby.

"Look at this," He chuckled, "Cas is so into being a dad now, huh?"

Sam smiled and read the text underneath.

'_Father and son alike, eh?' _

He burst out laughing and Dean read the text himself, bursting into laughter as Bobby did too.

"Bless him," Bobby laughed, "The idjit."

"Leave him alone!" Sam chuckled, "Look, Cas has come a long way in this past year, so just bear that in mind."

Back at Mia and Castiel's, Mia looked over the crib and smiled, climbing into bed beside Castiel and kissing his lips sweetly.

"Thanks for everything, Castiel." She whispered, "I don't think I could've done this without you."

"Thanks for saving me, Mia." Castiel replied, kissing her lips tenderly, "At first I hated being a human but now…now I've got you and we have Harvey…I'm loving every minute of it."

Mia smiled and settled to sleep in her lover's arms.

* * *

Harvey's cries rang out through the bedroom and Mia sat up, moving to the crib and lifting her child from it, hushing him and trying to find out what was wrong with him. Then she smelt it.

"Oh my God!" She breathed, "Who the Hell has he gotten this trait from?"

"Another diaper?" Castiel asked sleepily.

"Yep."

"Probably Jimmy." Castiel chuckled, "Unless you were a bad one for that at Harvey's age."

"Awww, don't blame Jimmy," Mia said, grabbing the diapers and hushing her little boy as she changed him, "Who's a good boy?"

Harvey's tears stopped and he gazed lovingly at his mother, gurgling as she placed him in his clean diaper and fastening his baby grow back up.

"Harvey Johnson's a good boy!" She said, nuzzling noses with her son, "Yes he is!"

The tiny baby gurgled again and Mia lifted him into her arms, rocking him to sleep before tucking him in and removing the diaper from the room, disposing of it and climbing back into bed.

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson.

**A/N: **I'm not going to put anymore lyrics on because I'm gonna focus on the family times. Hope you enjoy! xxx

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Ten **

Mia laughed as Harvey wriggled in her arms, clearly showing her he was ticklish. He squeaked and reached out, gripping his mother's finger and putting it to his mouth.

"Does my finger taste nice, Harvey?" She giggled, "Oh, you special boy."

She lay him down on one of the sofa cushions that Castiel put on the floor, tickling his belly again. The baby wriggled again and Mia leaned down, kissing his forehead.

"Cas, he's ticklish!" Mia called, "Come and see!"

Castiel appeared in the living room and knelt down beside Mia, laughing as she tickled Harvey's belly and he wriggled again, murmuring and squeaking as he did. The former angel kissed Mia's cheek and picked Harvey up, kissing his cheek and resting him against his shoulder.

"Who's a stunning little baby boy, huh?" He asked, Harvey humming in response which made them both laugh.

The tiny boy broke into tears then and Castiel rubbed his back, hushing him and pressing a kiss to his head.

"He must be hungry." Castiel whispered, passing the baby over to Mia who opened her shirt and began to feed him.

Castiel put his arms around the mother of his child and kissed her head, grinning as Mia passed Harvey over for burping. Mia put a towel over the former angel's shoulder and smiled.

"Okay, just rub his back gently." She told him, "And keep patting it."

He did so and looked to Mia for reassurance.

"You're doing great." She said softly, kissing his lips.

Both parents chuckled as Harvey burped quite loudly, the tiny boy humming after and settling against his father. Castiel kissed his head and held him close as Mia held his tiny hand in her own.

"He's so beautiful." Castiel whispered, Mia nodding in response.

"He is." She replied, "Aren't you, Harvey?"

Harvey murmured in response and both she and Castiel chuckled, Mia taking her little boy back into her embrace.

"Coffee?" Castiel asked, kissing Mia's lips as he went to make some.

Mia sat with her tiny boy who started to cry again and she realised he must be tired.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine." _

Castiel looked up from the kitchen counter and moved towards the living room door, listening to Mia singing their child to sleep.

"_Little one when you play,  
Don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine." _

He watched as Mia rocked their son in her arms, hearing her voice wavering as though she was about to cry. Their little boy's cries softened into little wails and then hums as he fell asleep in his mother's embrace.

"_From your head to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Cute as can be, baby of mine." _

Castiel sat next to Mia, wiping away the one tear that fell down her face with a gentle thumb before pulling her close.

"That was beautiful."

"Really?" She asked.

"Definitely." He replied, kissing her lips passionately.

Mia put Harvey on one of the sofa cushions which she placed on the floor, covering him with a blanket and staying by his side, watching the small boy sleep whilst reading her book. She and Castiel drank their coffee, smiling at their son has he wriggled and rolled over in his sleep, his fingers, hands, legs and feet moving occasionally, even his tiny toes flexing.

It was way more interesting than the book.

* * *

Mia prepared the guest rooms for Sam and Dean's stay, smiling as she heard Castiel talking to Harvey who was gurgling in response.

"Your Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean are coming and they're gonna make such a fuss over you! Yes they are!" The former angel told the baby, Harvey making a noise that sounded kinda happy to Castiel, "Because you're such a beautiful boy!"

"Like his Daddy." Mia said as she came downstairs, kissing Castiel's lips and beaming at him, "He's so like you."

Castiel smiled.

"Really?" He asked, "You think?"

"He's like your double with my eyes." She said sweetly, "I love him."

Harvey rested against his daddy and opened his eyes, looking at his mother.

"Yes, I love you, Harvey." Mia whispered, "I love you so much."

She kissed his cheek and the baby hummed, rubbing his cheek with his tiny fist. Castiel and Mia shared a gentle kiss again and Harvey made a disgruntled noise.

"Alright, we'll stop." She said, taking him in her arms as there was a knock at the door, "Let's go see who that is. I think I know who."

Castiel chuckled as he watched Mia and their baby leave, hearing her open the door.

"Sam! Dean!" She cried, "Hey!"

Sam and Dean beamed at Mia, smiling at the boy in her arms. They entered the house and put their bags in the hallway, entering the living room to see Castiel. Mia followed with Harvey and Dean turned to greet the baby.

"Hey, Harvey!" Dean said softly, Mia passing Harvey over for Dean to hold, "Wow, you are just like your dad, huh?"

Harvey hummed in agreement and Dean chuckled, bouncing the little one in his arms and holding him close. Harvey snuggled against his Uncle Dean and Dean sighed, pressing a kiss to his nephew's head.

"He likes me, I take it." He said, Mia laughing as she broke her hug with Sam.

"Very much so." She replied, beaming as Dean passed Harvey to Sam.

"Hi, Harvey." Sam said softly, Harvey squeaking and resting against Sam's shoulder, letting out a little sigh and snuggling him too.

"Drink anyone?" Castiel asked, Dean and Sam asking for coffees while Mia declined, pulling on of the sofa cushions to the floor and taking Harvey back.

"Oh my God, you guys have to see this!" She laughed, laying Harvey on the cushion and beckoning the brothers over.

They sat beside her and Mia tickled Harvey's belly, the little baby squeaking and wriggling around as she tickled him.

"Awww, he's ticklish!" Sam breathed, Dean raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Go on, Dean." Mia said, "Try it."

Dean looked at her and sighed, smiling down at his nephew and tickling his stomach and up his sides. Harvey squealed and wriggled around again, rolling over and grabbing his tiny foot with both small hands, looking up at his cheeky uncles and his mother.

"Ain't he cute?" Dean laughed, "You are, Harvey! You're one handsome little man."

"The girls are gonna love you." Sam chuckled, "Oh, they are."

Castiel brought in the coffees and sat beside Mia, lifting Harvey into his arms and holding him close.

Sam and Dean beamed at the man they considered a brother as he held his son, both amazed at how much the guy loved being a dad. Castiel lay on the floor, head resting on the cushion as he lifted Harvey above him, bringing him down to blow a raspberry on his cheek, the baby squeaking in response. The former angel continued to lay there, bringing Harvey down onto his chest and rubbing his back to help him sleep.

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson.

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Eleven **

"Oh, you are a beautiful boy, Harvey!" Mia said sweetly as she lifted her six week old son into the air, bringing him back down to kiss his cheek and hearing him make a soft noise, "It's nice to hear from you, my darling."

Castiel came into the living room and sat by Mia who lay Harvey back down in her arms, tickling his stomach and earning a sweet smile from the baby, a laugh being squeaked out in the process. Both Mia and Castiel gasped as their little boy smiled for the first time.

"He's smiling, Cas!" She whispered.

"I know!" Castiel replied, "You amazing little boy, Harvey!"

The former angel took his son into his arms and blew a raspberry on his cheek, Harvey's laughter bursting through the room. Castiel held the laughing baby close and nuzzled his cheek, just absorbing the sound of his happy baby.

"Hasn't he got the most amazing laugh?" Mia breathed, Castiel turning to his lover and kissing her cheek.

"He gets that from you."

Mia giggled and covered her mouth, Castiel laughing in response.

"You like my laugh?" She asked, Castiel kissing her lips.

"I love your laugh."

Harvey gurgled as though in agreement and Castiel chuckled.

"See, Harvey likes it too." He said softly, "Don't you, my little sunshine?"

Harvey hummed and Castiel nodded, kissing Mia again as he passed their child to her.

"Hey, baby boy." She said softly, nuzzling noses with Harvey and resting him against her, "God I love you so much."

She kissed his head and Castiel kissed her.

"I love you, Cas," She whispered, wrapping her arm around him and kissing his temple, "Both of you…so much."

"Love you too." Castiel replied, kissing her and hugging her once more.

Harvey broke into sobs and Mia held him close, knowing he wasn't hungry because she'd only just fed him. She lifted him up and checked his diaper, not finding any issue there so he must be tired. Castiel smiled and kissed Harvey's head before plumping the cushions up on the sofa before lying down.

"Okay, little man, let's get you ready for a nap." Mia said softly, bouncing him in her arms and lying down in between Castiel's legs, her head on his shoulder as she kept Harvey on her chest and rubbed his back, patting it soothingly.

He soon fell asleep and Castiel found Mia had too. On the coffee was the laptop with Facebook on, so Castiel reached over and pulled the table that bit closer, using the skills Mia had taught him to login and change his status. Maybe Sam would see it.

_"__**Cas**__ is on the sofa with his partner and child, both Mia and Harvey sleeping. Good news: Harvey smiled and laughed for the first time not ten minutes ago. We love each other and we love him. Love from Cas, Mia and Harvey." _

He pressed send and within minutes, Sam had commented on his status.

_"__Congratulations, guys! We're all so happy that Harvey's smiling, could you take a photo of the sleepy ones for us?" _

Castiel pulled out his cell phone and found the camera, holding it in front of them and took the photo, unable to believe how he'd managed to get both Mia and Harvey in the shot. He put the photo on Facebook and Sam commented on it within five minutes.

_"__Awww! That's so sweet! Tell Mia we love her, okay?" _

Castiel replied with an agreement and shut the laptop down, snuggling down with his lover and his baby.

Mia stirred a half hour later, hearing Harvey's sobs as he broke into more tears.

"Oh, honey…" She whispered, sitting up slowly, "It's okay."

Then the smell hit her.

"Holy cow!" She laughed, "Oh, Harvey, you're one hell of a diaper filler."

Castiel sat up and stretched a little.

"I'll change him," Castiel said softly, "Sleep a little longer, Mia. You look exhausted."

He took Harvey and headed upstairs to change his diaper, Mia laying back on the couch and seeing the laptop. She read the status and beamed, checking out the photo and laughing her head off.

"Bless him." She whispered, logging into her own Facebook page and writing a status of her own.

_"__**Mia **__just woke from her nap, little Harvey waking up too. For Sam, Dean, Bobby, Gabriel, Cas and Harvey, I love you all too! And yes, Harvey did laugh and smile, so the next time he does, we'll get some photos! I'm more in love with Cas than ever, and I'm more happy with him and Harvey than I've ever been in my entire life. I love you all! Love from Mia, Cas and Harvey." _

She sent the status and then shut the laptop down, closing the lid and settling back on the sofa. There was soft gurgling and then a loud laugh, Mia sitting back up to see Castiel carrying Harvey, the tiny baby laughing his head off.

"I promised Dean and the others we'd get photos of him laughing and smiling," Mia said, Harvey looking at her curiously, "I did, Harvey."

The baby settled against his mother and she lifted her legs, laying on the sofa and holding Harvey in the sitting position, seeing him look at her with a grin on his face. He'd had head control for a couple of weeks, earlier than average but she and Castiel weren't complaining.

"You're so beautiful." She told the child, sitting back up and holding her little boy close, "You're just like Daddy; I can tell you that now."

Castiel smiled and sat on the floor beside the couch, holding onto Harvey's hand gently and kissing Mia's cheek.

* * *

Over the next few days, Castiel and Mia were taking photos of Harvey's smile, a fair few of the both of them as a couple and all three of them as a family unit before putting the whole lot on Facebook.

Sam scrolled through the photos and smiled at each one, Dean, Bobby and Gabriel sat with him as they looked. They were at Bobby's, sitting in the study as they took a short hunting break. There was one that made everyone's breath catch and it had been taken by Castiel. Mia was lying on her stomach on her bed, Harvey beneath her as she tickled his belly with her right hand. Harvey was laughing and Mia was too, their eyes locked in a loving stare as one of Harvey's hands wrapped around Mia's finger on her left hand.

"God, look at them…" Sam breathed as they looked through, "They're such an amazing family."

They heard a voice in the corner of the room and each person turned to see Crowley standing there.

"Maybe not for long," He said gravely, "You need to get them here as quickly as possible, am I understood?"

All four men nodded and Gabriel disappeared in a flutter of wings to start moving the family and their possessions over.

"Panic room?" Dean asked, Bobby nodding in response.

"Someone else had better stay in there too." He said, "We'll take turns."

"We don't even know what's coming." Sam said quietly.

"I know but we can't take any chances." Bobby replied, the three hunters beginning to prepare the house for whatever danger Crowley had warned them about.

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson.

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Twelve **

Mia laid on her stomach with Harvey on the panic room bed (which Bobby had made into a double), the baby suddenly breaking into sobs yet again. She grimaced and tried not to cry herself, picking up her little boy and cradling him close. The ten week old continued to hiccup and sob, and Mia rocked him, hushing him and keeping him close. The panic room door opened and Castiel slipped inside, closing the door as he saw his son's teary face, and Mia's teary eyes.

"Mia?"

"He misses home…" She whispered, biting her lip as a tear escaped her eyes, "I miss home…"

"I'm sorry," Castiel said softly, "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no, it's not your fault!" Mia gasped, "You're only trying to protect us and we love you so much."

Castiel took Harvey while Mia headed for a shower, bouncing his crying child in his arms.

"Hush now, my little boy…" Castiel whispered, "It's okay."

Harvey sobbed and snuggled against his daddy, whimpering and wailing as Castiel hushed him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shhh…" He whispered, "Stop crying, little man, it's alright."

Harvey cried louder and began to actually scream then, Castiel grimacing and pressing soothing kisses to his little boy's head.

"Hush now, Harvey…" He said softly, "Shhh…"

The child continued to cry so Castiel sat on the bed, laying Harvey in his arms and rocking him, not knowing what else to do.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word…  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird,  
And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." _

Harvey was still crying, but the sound was softening so Castiel continued to sing the lullaby to his little boy.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat."  
_

Castiel had no idea that Dean and Sam were watching from the doorway, neither brother making a sound as the former angel sang his son to sleep.

_"And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover."  
_

Harvey's sobs turned to hiccups and sniffles, little wails coming out every few seconds as Castiel continued to rock him and to sing, in Dean and Sam's opinion quite well. By this time, Mia had come back from the bathroom because she'd forgotten her body lotion, stopping at the door and watching her lover sing their child to sleep.

_"And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

That's when Harvey's eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep. Castiel smiled down tenderly at him, kissing his forehead.

"Sleep tight, little one."

The baby wriggled a little and Castiel put him in his crib tucking him in and kissing his head before locking the crib and sighing with relief.

"Oh my God…" Mia breathed, moving forward and kissing Castiel's lips, "That was so beautiful…"

Dean and Sam turned and headed upstairs, Castiel embracing Mia and holding her tight.

"I love you so much." Mia whispered, Castiel returning the sentiment and kissing her tenderly, "What do you think could be coming our way?"

"Maybe demons." Castiel replied, "Probably demons."

Mia moved closer to the former angel and held him tight, looking over the crib at their baby.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me." She said softly, kissing Castiel's lips and heading upstairs.

Dean entered with a coffee each, one for him and one for Castiel, sitting by the ex-angel as he watched Harvey sleeping through the bars of the crib.

"Damnit, Cas…he's totally got your hair." Dean chuckled, Castiel smiling in response as they studied the bedhead that Harvey had.

"He's cute isn't he?" Castiel said, Dean nodding in response.

"You're an amazing dad, Cas." Dean said softly, "It's gotta be said."

Castiel turned and smiled at Dean.

"Really?"

Damn, that comment must've really meant a lot, judging by the way Castiel's eyes had brightened.

"Yeah," Dean replied, "We've seen the way you are with Harvey and how you take care of him, how willing you are to look after him and give him what he needs…the way you lift him up in the air make him fly like an angel, blowing raspberries on his cheek and making him laugh…"

Dean smiled and looked at the sleeping baby.

"It's just…you're an awesome dad."

Castiel watched his baby sleeping and he smiled.

"How could I not try my best with him?" He asked, "Look at him."

"Yeah, he's gorgeous." Dean replied, "He's got Mia's eyes on him though."

"Without a doubt." Castiel said softly, laughing quietly as Harvey wriggled a little in his sleep.

The two men watched over the baby until Mia came back from the shower.

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson.

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Thirteen **

Gabriel bounced Harvey on his knee, the baby's laugh sounding through the panic room as he did.

"And Harvey's a gorgeous boy!" Gabriel said as he lifted his nephew into the air "Yes! Yes, he is!"

Mia sat beside her boyfriend's brother, watching as he held her son.

"He loves you, Gabe." She said softly, tickling her child's stomach, "Don't you, Harvey?"

Harvey took her finger and put it in his mouth, making a 'nom-nom' sound as he nibbled it with his gums.

"Is that tasty?" She asked with a chuckle, "Does it make you go 'nom-nom'?"

Harvey smiled at his mother and giggled, reaching out for her and squeaking.

"Okay, honey," Mia said softly as she took her little boy back, Harvey squealing and laughing as she snuggled him and peppered his right cheek with kisses, "You're so beautiful, yes you are!"

Harvey squeaked again but suddenly stopped, looking up at the fan that spun above his head. He broke into tears and Mia watched her little boy, holding him close and soothing him before seeing Gabriel looking up too.

"Demons." He breathed, getting up and moving to the door before calling his brother, "CAS!"

* * *

"W-what if they get in?" Mia asked as tears fell down her face, pressing closer to Castiel as she held their crying baby boy in her arms.

"Shhh…the room's well protected," Castiel assured her, "And none of the others will let them in."

Harvey cried against his mother, Mia hushing him the best she could, pressing soothing kisses to his head while Castiel held his son's tiny hand in his own.

"It's alright, Harvey." She told the baby, "It's okay."

"Hush now, Harvey," Castiel whispered, "It's gonna be alright."

The baby settled against Mia, sniffling and sobbing more. Mia decided to try a lullaby.

"_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind but now I see…"  
_

Mia's sweet voice drifted into Castiel's ears and he sighed, holding his small family close to him as Mia sang Harvey to sleep.

_"'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved.  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed…"  
_

The soft melody calmed Harvey somewhat, and he looked up at his mother with teary eyes as she sang to him, rocking him in her arms at the same time. He reached up and Castiel held his incredibly small hand in his own.

_"Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come.  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far  
And grace will lead me home…"_

Castiel joined in on the third verse and Mia smiled, a tear falling down her face as she gazed at her little boy, hearing his sobs and wails change to gentle hums and soft noises, his eyes blinking slower every time they did.

_"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind but now I see."_

Harvey fell asleep in his mother's arms, the thing saddening Mia the most being the tear that fell from her baby's closed eyes. She pressed against Castiel, feeling him kiss her head. She lay against the pillows of their double bed, Castiel by her side and she laid Harvey between them. Both of them rolled over to keep Harvey in a safe cocoon, Castiel stroking Mia's hair as the frightened young mother fell asleep. He fell asleep soon after, their fingers entwined as their hands rested gently on Harvey's stomach. The fighting continued above them and they did their best to sleep through it, keeping Harvey safe between them the whole time.

* * *

Gabriel ran his blade through the final demon and turned to everyone, the others breathing deeply before heading back into the house, down to the panic room to find Mia and Castiel talking softly, Harvey nestled between them.

"Guys…" Dean whispered, seeing Mia look up with tears rolling down her face, "They've gone…it's over…"

Mia sighed and kissed her sleeping baby's head, looking back to the family she'd been welcomed into with open arms.

"Thank you all so much," She breathed, getting up and hugging each of them, hugging Gabriel last and gripping him tight, "Thank you."

The others joined in the hug and then Harvey's sobs broke out through the room Mia turning and moving towards her baby, lifting him into her arms and beckoning Castiel to follow her as she rubbed her son's back, taking him to his family for them to see him. He reached out for Dean who took him and kissed his bedhead, holding him close and rubbing his back. The baby reached out for Sam who took him and kissed him, Bobby taking him and doing the same before he latched onto his Uncle Gabriel.

"Hey, Harvey." Gabriel said, noticing the tiny baby had stopped crying, "See, there's no need for all that noise, buddy."

He kissed his nephew and passed him back to his mother who held him close. She kissed his head and pressed against Castiel who thanked his family, Gabriel beginning to send them and their possessions back home.

-TBC-


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson.

**

* * *

Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Fourteen **

Mia sighed and rested against Castiel a little, pushing the buggy with her dainty hands while Harvey gurgled happily in the seat.

"Would you listen to him?" She asked, "He's so chirpy today."

Castiel smiled as they sat on a bench in the park just down the street, turning the buggy around and smiling at their little boy who was wrapped up in a blanket just in case he fell asleep.

"Hey, Harvey." Castiel said softly, unbuckling him and lifting him out into his arms.

Harvey chuckled and reached out to Mia.

"Okay, go to Momma." Castiel said sweetly, passing Harvey across to his mother who took him and kissed his forehead, holding him in the air and laughing.

"Mia!"

Mia turned and laughed as she saw the girls from work approaching, all three of them smiling widely at her and moving closer to see her baby. Castiel smiled as he watched his lover proudly showing the women her baby, all of them looking to Castiel and gasping.

"Wow! He's really daddy's little angel, huh?" Jasmine breathed, looking at Harvey and Castiel with a smile.

"Oh wow…" Mia's friend Louisa breathed, "This is Cas?"

Mia nodded and bit her lip, sitting back by her lover's side.

"Cas…this is Jasmine, Louisa and Danielle." Mia breathed, "Girls…this is my Cas…"

The women all sighed and swooned, waving at Castiel who smiled shyly, taking Harvey and holding him close.

"Mia tells us all you're a great dad." Jasmine began, Mia noticing the flirtatious look in her eye, "Harvey's just like you…he's beautiful."

Danielle nudged Jasmine lightly while Louisa looked at Mia apologetically. Harvey reached out and snuggled his daddy, putting part of Castiel's coat in his mouth and nibbling it with his gums, 'Nom-nom' sounds following as he did.

"Awww!" The women swooned, "He's so adorable."

Castiel blew a raspberry on Harvey's cheek and the baby laughed, giggling and laughing more as Castiel blew a raspberry again. Jasmine really had her eye on Castiel and it was disconcerting everyone else, except Castiel and Harvey who were both oblivious to her intentions. Louisa grabbed Jasmine's arm and smiled.

"Uh…we'd better get going." She said with a smile, "It was lovely to meet you, Cas."

Castiel smiled.

"It was lovely to meet you all too."

* * *

Mia slammed the door on her way into the house, Castiel already inside and taking Harvey out of his buggy.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Castiel asked, "You've not even looked at me since we left the park."

Mia took Harvey gently from Castiel and sighed.

"We'll talk about it when I've put him down for his nap." She whispered, heading upstairs with her baby boy.

She returned downstairs ten minutes later and closed the living room door.

"You've not done anything wrong, okay?" Mia began, "Before we go any further, you've done nothing wrong."

Castiel nodded and saw the tears in Mia's eyes, wincing at the sight.

"Jasmine was trying to…she was hitting on you…" Mia breathed, "Right when I was sat there beside you, when _our_ baby was in your arms…"

"Oh, Mia…" Castiel whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

"No, it isn't your fault, okay?" She said softly, cupping Castiel's cheek and kissing his lips, "She's just a whore…"

Castiel smiled and held Mia close, Harvey's cries ringing out from upstairs. Mia headed up with Castiel in tow and leaned over the crib, rubbing his belly softly.

"Oh, Harvey…" Mia whispered, taking in her little boy's red, scrunched up face as he sobbed in his crib, "Stop those tears, my darling…shhh…"

She continued to rub his belly and Harvey's cries stopped eventually, his big green eyes blinking slowly before closing completely. His chest rose and fell as he slept, little legs gently kicking as he snuggled beneath his blanket.

"He's beautiful…" Castiel whispered.

"Yeah, just like his dad." Mia replied, tears filling her eyes again, "Jasmine's right about that."

"Did…did I flirt with her?" Castiel asked, "I mean…she seemed…I…"

"No," Mia whispered gently, "No, you did nothing wrong okay…?"

Castiel nodded and put a tender hand on Mia's back, the mother of his child turning and winding her arms around him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Harvey laughed as his mother sang to him while she bathed him. Castiel watched from the doorway as Mia gently placed some bubbles on the baby's head, Harvey looking up and blinking as some water dripped into his eyes.

"Oh, honey…" Mia breathed, "You're so beautiful…"

Castiel entered the room and sat by his lover, tickling Harvey's bare belly as he sat in the bathtub, smiling at both his parents.

"Hi, Harvey…" Castiel whispered to the fourteen week old, chuckling as the baby splashed the water, shocking himself a little with the spray of water that hit his face.

Mia kissed Castiel's cheek and lifted their little boy from the bath, wrapping him in a towel and beginning to dry him. Harvey reached out and stroked his father's face with a very wet, very small hand and Castiel smiled, leaning forward and kissing his baby boy's forehead.

When Harvey was dried and dressed for bedtime, Mia sang him a lullaby and rocked him in her arms as she lulled him to sleep, pressing a soothing kiss to his head before laying him in the crib in his nursery. He was sleeping and playing in his own room now, which he was very happy with and comfortable to do so. Mia covered her son in his blanket, stroking his hair gently as he stirred before whispering words of love to him, Castiel doing the same before turning out the light and setting Harvey's mobile spinning, his nightlight casting a soft glow over the room.

* * *

Castiel thrust into Mia slowly, both of them keeping quiet so they didn't wake their child. This was their first time in the year that Mia had been pregnant and given birth to Harvey, and the pair of them were both now shivering and sweating as they rocked towards bliss.

"I love you." Mia whispered, giggling softly as Castiel nibbled her earlobe.

"I love you too." Castiel replied, thrusting languidly and deeply which unleashed a near silent moan from Mia.

Castiel sped up, Mia grimacing and biting her lip to keep from screaming.

"Cas…I think I'm gonna come…"

Castiel kissed her lips passionately, thrusting hard and deep one more time before spilling his release into the condom, Mia gasping as she came too. The couple pressed feather light kisses to each other's lips and snuggled down side by side, Mia smiling and holding her lover. Harvey's cries sounded through the baby monitor and Mia smiled, Castiel climbing out of bed and getting dressed into a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I'll go, Mia."

-TBC-


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: **Something changed in Castiel when the Apocalypse ended. He lost his Grace for his first charge and only love, but he's somehow become someone who can break her heart as easily as breaking glass. Can they return to how they once were? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Johnson.

**A/N: **Alright, our final chapter is here! Time to finish this one and thanks for every bit of support I've had with it! Hope you like the epilogue!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Even After All These Years **

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Two Years Later**_

Mia pulled up outside the day care centre, she and Castiel kissing gently before climbing out of the car, the two of them walking hand in hand to the nursery with the baby carrier in their hand. Harvey had been there for a few months, just going for two days a week.

Castiel would go and help Sam and Dean with cases and it gave Harvey the chance to go and play with other children. Mia worked three days a week, and Castiel cared for Harvey for the days that Mia worked. Castiel also cared for the new baby in the family, Olivia, who he took to Sam and Dean's with him when Harvey was at nursery. They entered the nursery, Harvey's key person, Rachel smiling sweetly at them as they arrived.

"Harvey?" She called, "Look who's here..."

Harvey, their beautiful green-eyed boy who still had untameable hair like his daddy's, turned and saw his parents. He was so like Castiel in many ways and their parents couldn't believe how absolutely gorgeous he was.

"Mama!" He cried, "Papa!"

"Hi, baby..." Mia whispered, leaning down and catching the little boy as he ran to her, "I missed you so much today!"

"Oh, Mama!" Harvey cried, "Mama!"

"Did you miss us too, huh?" She asked, lifting up her little boy and kissing him lovingly before passing him to Castiel.

"Hello, Harvey."

"Hi, Papa!" Harvey squealed, kissing his father's cheek, "Oh, Papa!"

"My little boy..." Castiel breathed, "Oh, my sweet baby boy..."

Father and son hugged for such a long time, and both Mia and Castiel knew how much they all missed each other when they were apart.

"He's done some gorgeous pictures today." Rachel said as she brought Castiel and Mia Harvey's little Iggle Piggle backpack and his drawings from the day.

"Wow!" Mia breathed as she took them, Castiel looking at them and grinning.

"Harvey, those are beautiful." He told his son, the little boy giggling and blushing, "We're gonna go home and have some dinner?"

"Yeah!" Harvey replied, "Is Uncie Dean and Uncie Sammy coming?"

"Yeah." Castiel whispered, "And Grandpa Bobby, and Uncle Gabriel."

"OOOOH!" Harvey squealed, "YAY!"

"Look who's here..." Mia whispered, lifting up the carry cot which rested by the door to reveal little Olivia who smiled at her brother and reached for him with a tiny hand.

"Livvie!" Harvey cried, the nickname he had for his sister making the others smile, "It's good to see you!"

The baby giggled and kicked her chubby legs, looking up at the adults and beaming at them.

"I'll see you next week, Harvey." Rachel said sweetly, Harvey waving over Castiel's shoulder.

"Byes, Wachel!" Harvey called, the parents waving too before they headed to the car, Mia buckling Harvey into the car seat in the back of the car beside Olivia.

* * *

"UNCIE DEAN!" Harvey squealed, running towards Dean on his little chubby legs only to scream when the hunter lifted him from the ground, peppering his face with kisses.

"Hey, who's my favourite little nephew?" Dean replied, hugging Harvey close and putting him down for the others to fuss, "And where's my favourite niece?"

Olivia sat with her pacifier in her mouth on her mother's knee, squeaking and beaming at the sight of Dean who smiled and reached for her.

"Oh, hey, baby girl!" He said with excitement, "Oh, my favourite little woman! How are you today, huh?"

He picked her up and blew little raspberries on her cheek, Castiel and Mia laughing as the others came in and made a fuss of the children.

This was how life should be, and in Castiel and Mia's opinion, things were just bound to get better. Even after all these years.

-The End-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting! It means a lot, as always!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
